Missing You
by kwxhz
Summary: "Kau bukan pembunuh, Tae.." OOC, NamJin, slight! VKook, BL, YAOI, GS, M-PREG, ANGST, remake


.

.

 **Title:** Missing You

 **Disclaimer:** this was a remake version of **YunJae** fic "Missing You" by Summer Cassie

 **Genre:** angst, maybe

 **Warning:** M-PREG - OOC - YAOI - BL - GS for Jungkook - character's death - OC chara - alur mundur - banyak typo

 **Pairing:** Namjoon x Seokjin (NamJin)

Taehyung x **GS!** Jungkook

.

.

 _\- flashback -_

 _._

 _Namjoon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Seharian bekerja keras telah membuat tubuhnya terasa penat dan lelah setengah mati. Mandi air hangat sangat baik untuknya. Dia menghabiskan setengah jam berada di dalam sana lalu keluar._

 _Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Namjoon bisa melihat istrinya tercinta, Seokjin, ada di sana. Di depan kaca rias._

 _Namjoon tersenyum. Istrinya itu memang sangat suka berdandan. Untuknya. Hanya untuknya._

 _"Jinnie..." panggil Namjoon lembut._

 _Seokjin melihat bayangan suaminya di kaca meja rias. Dia tersenyum manis. "Namjoonie..." Secepat kilat dia berdiri dan membalikkan badan. Namja yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari suaminya itu memeluk leher suaminya dengan manja._

 _Namjoon mengusap-usap punggung istrinya dengan sayang. Selain suka berdandan, istri sekaligus uke-nya ini juga sangat manja padanya._

 _"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Seokjin penuh perhatian. Ditariknya tangan suaminya lalu mereka berdua duduk di tepi ranjang._

 _Namjoon mengangguk. Tangannya sibuk membelai-belai punggung tangan istrinya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa makan malam bersamamu, Jin. Kan aku baru saja menghadiri company dinner."_

 _Segurat penyesalan tampak di wajahnya. Dia melewatkan makan malam dengan istrinya karena ada acara kantor. Bahkan dia pun baru pulang menjelang jam sebelas malam._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kesibukanmu, kok."_

 _Raut wajah Seokjin menenangkan suaminya yang merasa tidak enak. Jemarinya mengelus dagu suaminya._

 _"Oh ya..." Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tadi membuat tteokbokki kesukaanmu. Aku tidak peduli kau sudah makan, Joon. Kau harus coba tteokbokki buatanku. Enak sekali, kau tahu?"_

 _Seokjin terus saja bicara tanpa jeda. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan suaminya, dia melesat ke dapur. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia sudah membawa semangkuk tteokbokki dengan kuah pedas yang masih mengepul. Istrinya pasti berbelanja sendiri ke toko penjual tteokbokki yang terletak lumayan jauh dari rumah mereka._

 _Namjoon tersenyum meski dalam hati dia menyesal tidak bisa menemani Seokjin berbelanja. Lagi-lagi kesibukan kerja menjadi penyebabnya._

 _"Besok aku akan mengambil cuti dan mengantarmu belanja," ujar Namjoon tiba-tiba. Seokjin pun sedikit merasa kaget karena kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir suaminya. Tapi kita tidak mungkin menarik omongan yang terlanjur dikeluarkan, bukan?_

 _"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa..."_

 _"Tidak, Jin." Namjoon menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Aku besok akan cuti sehingga kita berdua bisa belanja. Biar Hara libur dulu." Hara adalah asisten rumah tangga mereka._

 _"Ya sudah terserah kau saja." Seokjin mengangkat bahu. Sebetulnya dia gembira mendengar Namjoon besok akan cuti kerja. Setelah berbelanja ke pasar, kereka berdua bisa jalan-jalan seharian._

 _"Ayo kita tidur. Aku tidak mau besok kita bangun kesiangan." Namjoon meletakkan mangkuk kotor di meja lalu mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua._

 _"Malam ini kita lupa tidak menggosok gigi," desah Seokjin sambil memejamkan mata._

.

 _\- flashback end -_

.  
 _Tok.. tok... tok..._

Terdengar ketukan di luar pintu kamar. Namjoon yang sedang membaca buku segera melepas kacamata bacanya.

"Ya?"

"Appa, ini Tae." Ternyata anaknya yang mengetuk. Namjoon segera paham.

"Masuklah, nak. Pintunya tidak appa kunci."

Taehyung sudah memakai piyamanya. Di tangannya ada sebuah piala kecil. Perlahan bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu naik ke ranjang orang tuanya. Namjoon segera sigap dan meletakkan putranya di pangkuannya. Untunglah putranya yang sudah duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu masih mau dipangku olehnya meski hanya di rumah saja.

Taehyung memandang Namjoon dengan matanya yang bulat dan bening. Mata yang sangat mirip dengan milik _seseorang._

"Appa, tadi Tae dapat piala. Tae juara satu mengarang." Taehyung bercerita tanpa diminta. Terlihat sekali dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangga atas dirinya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Namjoon tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya kepala putranya berulang kali.

Taehyung sangat paham ayahnya. Dia tidak perlu bicara tapi bocah itu mengerti bahwa ayahnya bangga atas prestasinya.

"Tae sekarang kelas berapa ya?" Iseng Namjoon bertanya meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tae sekarang kelas satu di SD Bangtan, appa," jawab Taehyung. Kenapa ayahnya lupa bahwa dia sudah kelas satu sekolah dasar? Padahal ayahnya sendiri yang mengantarnya mendaftar sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Taehyung merasa bahwa orang dewasa sangatlah aneh.

"Tae pintar, ya." Namjoon mengelus kepala putranya sambil melamun.

"Ya. Tau tahu itu, appa. Appa kenapa sih?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Tae. Ayo kita tidur," ajak Namjoon sambil memeluk putranya.

.

.

 _\- flashback -_

.  
 _"Namjoonie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Seokjin ketika tiba-tiba saja suaminya menggendongnya di kamar._

 _"Aku tidak ingin istriku terpeleset di kamar mandi nantinya," jawab suaminya sambil menempelkan dahi mereka._

 _Namjoon benar-benar kuat. Dengan keadaaan Seokjin yang yah... seperti ini, dia masih saja kuat menggendongnya._

 _"Kau menghinaku," sungut Seokjin. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya meski gagal. "Aku hanya hamil. Aku bukan orang cacat!" serunya dengan wajah memerah._

 _Perlahan Namjoon melepaskan kungkungan lengannya. "Aku tahu. Karena itu aku sangat menjagamu dan bayi kita." Diusapnya perut sang istri yang sudah sangat membuncit. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi bayi mereka akan lahir._

 _Air mata Seokjin meleleh. Suaminya sangat menginginkan anak darinya yang seorang namja. Keajaiban itu ternyata ada._

 _._

 _\- flashback end -_

.

.

Namjoon terbangun dari tidurnya. Dadanya berdebar keras. Keningnya penuh dengan peluh. Perlahan dia mencoba untuk duduk lalu mencoba untuk meraih segelas air yang ada di meja samping ranjang.

 _Prangg!_

Tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan gelas airnya. Matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka sekarang.

 _'Ya Tuhan... Apa yang kulakukan?'_

Sesosok tubuh yang ada di sampingnya ikut terbangun mendengar suara gelas pecah.

"Appa?" Taehyung mengusap-usap matanya. "Suara apa itu?"

"Ah maaf, nak. Appa baru saja memecahkan gelas."

"Kenapa appa memecahkan gelas?" tanya Taehyung.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa appa memecahkan gelas?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Karena appa... karena appa... baru saja terbangun..." jawab Namjoon terbata-bata. Putranya memang sangat cerdas untuk ukuran anak seusianya.

"Appa baru saja bermimpi buruk."

"Appa mimpi tentang umma lagi?"

Mau tidak mau Namjoon mengangguk. Untuk apa berbohong kepada putranya sendiri tentang ibunya?

Taehyung turun dari ranjang dan bergerak menuju jendela. Bahu bocah itu tiba-tiba saja berguncang. Namjoon kaget dan segera meraih putranya.

"Tae..."

"Taehyung memang anak pembawa sial.."

"Kim Taehyung! Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Kalau Tae tidak lahir, umma pasti masih _hidup.._ "

"Taehyung! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, nak? Kematian umma-mu... sudah merupakan takdir Tuhan."

Taehyung berbalik menghadap ayahnya. Sosok kecilnya bersimbah air mata. "Appa tidak boleh bohong. Kata teman Tae, Tae sudah membunuh umma."

7 tahun yang lalu, Taehyung dilahirkan melalui operasi caesar. Beberapa saat sesusai melahirkan, Seokjin mengalami infeksi pasca operasi. Nyawanya sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi.

Namjoon berlutut dan memeluk putranya. Air matanya menetes di kepala bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu.

"Taehyung anakku, kau bukan pembunuh. Kau bukan pembunuh ibumu, nak," tegas Namjoon.

Diangkatnya putranya kembali ke ranjang. Namjoon memandang mata bulat penuh kepolosan itu. Tampak sisa air mata yang telah mengering. "Tidurlah, anakku." Dikecupnya kening putra satu-satunya. Taehyung masih terisak sambil memeluk tubuh ayahnya. Perlahan isakan itu tidak terdengar lagi. Tubuh putranya melemas, tanda dia sudah tertidur.

Namjoon memandang ke arah luar jendela. Air mata kembali menetes dari sudut matanya. Air mata untuk menangisi belahan jiwa yang telah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

.

.

Pada usia enam belas tahun, Taehyung tidak bisa memungkiri jika ayahnya sangat menyedihkan. Bukan tentang kondisi ekonomi mereka, sama sekali bukan tentang itu. Mereka berdua hidup cukup dengan pembantu yang selalu siap di rumah.

Tapi kondisi kejiwaan ayahnya-lah yang menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak? Taehyung sering melihat ayahnya melamun sendiri di dalam kamar. Kadang-kadang dia bahkan tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran Taehyung yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

Lima tahun yang lalu, setelah usianya menginjak sebelas tahun, Taehyung berhenti tidur berdua dengan Namjoon. Demi... apapun. Dia tidak mau lagi tidur dengan orang dewasa yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri itu.

Sangat... memalukan. Tidur bersama orang tuamu sangatlah memalukan. Taehyung menyadari kesalahannya. Tidur bersama orang tua hanya dilakukan oleh bayi dan anak kecil. Taehyung bukan anak kecil lagi. Tinggi badannya sudah 175 senti sekarang.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menemui ayahnya. Biar bagaimana pun Namjoon adalah orang dewasa yang paling dekat dengannya.

.

.

Di suatu hari Minggu yang cerah, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam rumah. Taehyung yang kini berusia enam belas tahun tidak ada janji main dengan temannya. Begitu pun Namjoon. Dia hanya bersantai menonton televisi. Kelihatannya dia juga tidak ada rencana pergi keluar.

"Appa," panggil Taehyung pelan ketika melihat ayahnya hanya mengganti-ganti channel TV. Wajah namja yang berumur dua puluh lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu, terlihat bosan.

Namjoon menoleh memandang putranya. Taehyung berdiri di sebelah sofa yang diduduki olehnya. Dia mengenakan celana jins selutut dan kaus lengan pendek. Rambutnya dipotong rapi sesuai instruksi sekolah. Entah kenapa dia merasa tubuh putranya bertambah sangat tinggi sejak terakhir dia melihatnya.

"Ne?"

"Appa, Tae ingin bicara dengan appa."

Dengan gugup Taehyung mengambil tempat duduk di samping ayahnya. Wajah putranya terlihat memerah. Salah tingkah.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Namjoon lembut. Dia mematikan televisi dan mengambil tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan putranya. Dia sengaja tidak memandang wajah putranya. Khawatir jika Taehyung merasa malu dan tidak jadi berbicara dengannya. Namjoon merasa bahwa apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Taehyung adalah topik yang sangat sensitif untuk putranya itu.

Telapak tangan Taehyung terasa berkeringat.

"Appa, ada seongsaenim di sekolah Tae..."

Pikiran Namjoon segera bekerja. Dia mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah putra tunggalnya itu. "Kim Taehyung, apakah kau dihukum di sekolah? Nilaimu jelek?"

"Appa, tolong dengarkan Tae dulu. Appa ini selalu saja berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Oh?"

Wajah Taehyung semakin memerah. "Ada seongsaenim di sekolah Tae... Guru bahasa Mandarin..."

"Ya? Apakah Taehyung merasa kesulitan mempelahari bahasa Mandarin di sekolah? Mau appa daftarkan les?" tanya Namjoon bertubi-tubi.

"Appa! Bukan itu! Tae sama sekali tidak kesulitan belajar bahasa Mandarin!"

"Lalu?" tanya Namjoon bodoh. Sama sekali tidak paham kemana arah pembicaraan putranya.

"Nama seongsaenim itu Liu Yifei.. Dia berasal dari Cina.."

Namjoon mendengarkan dengan tekun.

"Dia cantik sekali, appa..." cicit Taehyung dengan suara sangat pelan meski Namjoon masih bisa mendengarnya. Kepala putranya sedikit menunduk. Kedua tangannya saling meremas dengan gugup di pangkuan.

Namjoon tertegun. Apakah ini sudah saatnya? Apakah sudah saatnya membicarakan _itu_ dengan putranya?

"Tae suka dengannya?"

Putranya menganggukkan kepala.

"Appa, tahun ini usia Tae sudah enam belas tahun. Itu... sesuatu yang wajar bukan?" Wajah putranya sudah terlihat sedikit rileks sekarang.

"Tentu saja, Tae. Wajar jika kau mulai menyukai seorang _wanita."_

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya merasa bahwa ucapan Namjoon adalah sebuah _blunder._

"Maaf, appa. Tae... Tae tidak bermaksud menghina... menghina umma..."

Tenggorokan Taehyung tercekat. Sudah lama sekali mereka berdua tidak membicarakan ibu Taehyung dan istri Namjoon tersebut. Biar bagaimana pun keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang _berbeda._ Sang istri, sang ibu, adalah seorang **namja**. Namja yang dikaruniai keistimewaan. Taehyung kecil -yang mempunyai pikiran sangat dewasa untuk anak seusianya- merasa itu bukan topik yang tepat dibicarakan dengan ayahnya.

Tapi itu dulu ketika Taehyung masih ingusan. Sekarang Taehyung merasa lebih dewasa dan dia sudah mulai menyukai _lawan jenisnya._

Orang tua adalah sumber pertama dan utama bagi anak-anak mereka, bukan?

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae. Appa tidak akan marah. Umma-mu memang istimewa. Oleh karena itu appa memilihnya."

Taehyung tertegun. Seperti apakah cinta ayahnya kepada ibunya?

Namjoon mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Ketika remaja dulu, dia juga pernah beberapa kali menjalin kasih dengan wanita. Tapi takdir membawanya bertemu dengan Seokjin dan kemudian menikahinya.

 _The rest was a history._

Taehyung duduk diam. Meresapi kisah kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak sempat mengenal ibunya karena Seokjin meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Taehyung hanya mengenalnya lewat foto-foto yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Taehyung, hidupmu merupakan pilihanmu, nak. Appa memilih umma-mu untuk menjadi pendamping appa. _Siapa pun_ pilihanmu, appa akan selalu mendukungmu, anakku.."

Taehyung mengangguk. Mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

Taehyung tidak seperti ayahnya. Dia _berbeda_ dari kedua orang tuanya.

Taehyung tidak berhasil mendapatkan Liu Yifei, cinta pertamanya. Umur mereka terpaut delapan tahun. Seongsaenim tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada anak kecil sepertinya. Remaja bermarga Kim itu mengurung diri di dalam kamar ketika cinta pertamanya, menolaknya.

 _"Tae anakku, kau akan bertemu banyak wanita sepanjang hidupmu. Salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi jodohmu," ucap Namjoon._

Liu Yifei, AeSook, SunHee dan MiSun adalah beberapa nama **yeoja** yang pernah singgah di kehidupan putranya. Pada akhirnya, Taehyung menjatuhkan pilihan pada seorang **yeoja** bernama Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

Dan disinilah Namjoon berada. Putranya yang bulan kemarin tepat berusia dua puluh enam tahun, hari ini melangsungkan pernikahan dengan yeoja pilihannya. Namjoon tersenyum bahagia melihat Taehyung telah memutuskan pilihan hidupnya.

"Mari kita bersulang untuk Kim Taehyung-ssi dan Jeon Jungkook-ssi! Semoga bahagia selamanya!" seru MC di acara pernikahan putranya.

Semua orang mengangkat gelas sampanye mereka. Tidak terkecuali Namjoon. Taehyung bisa melihat kilauan air mata di sudut mata ayahnya yang duduk di meja paling depan. Namja itu tersenyum lebar seolah meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa tidak boleh bersedih di hari yang gembira ini.

Sepulang berbulan madu selama dua minggu di Eropa, Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali pulang ke rumah keluarga Kim. Taehyung memutuskan akan tinggal bersama ayahnya karena beliau sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Istrinya tidak keberatan.

Namjoon mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Diam-diam dia mengundang teman-teman lama putranya, mulai dari teman sekolah sampai teman kuliah. Dia melakukan semua ini untuk putranya. Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya bisa terharu melihat ayahnya yang bersusah payah mengadakan pesta pemyambutan untuknya di rumah.

.

.

Pesta telah usai. Tamu-tamu sudah pulang dari tadi. Para pelayan hampir selesai membereskan ruangan. Taehyung dan istrinya berjalan di lorong berpelukan, merasa gembira. Namjoon diam-diam mengamati pasangan itu dari balik pintu kamarnya. Putranya terlihat gembira. Akhirnya dia menemukan jodohnya.

Namjoon menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan kemudian beranjak ke meja rias. Meja rias ini tidak pernah diganti selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. _Meja rias kesayangan Seokjin..._

Namjoon melihat rambut-rambut yang memutih di sekitar keningnya. Kerut-kerut wajahnya terlihat jelas.

 _"Namjoonie..."_

Namjoon tersenyum.

"Jinnie..."

Pelan-pelan dibukanya laci terbawah. Sebuah guci berisi abu istrinya. Namjoon tidak pernah memindahkannya. Sekarang inilah saatnya.

Namjoon berbaring. Guci diletakkan di sampingnya. Dia memeluknya seolah memeluk istrinya tercinta. Dia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

Keesokan harinya penghuni rumah dikejutkan oleh teriakan nyonya rumah yang baru. Jungkook yang hendak membangunkan ayah mertuanya, terkejut ketika melihat beberapa butir pil berserakan di ranjang dekat Namjoon berbaring. Taehyung segera menuju ke kamar ayahnya karena mendengar teriakan istrinya.

"Oppa..." Jungkook memeluk suaminya sambil menangis. Tangannya bergetar sambil menunjuk ke arah ranjang.

Taehyung melihat mata ayahnya terpejam. Bibirnya tersenyum. Tapi Taehyung tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah _tidak ada lagi_ di bumi.

Dengan cepat disambarnya sebuah surat yang tergeletak di dekat tubuh ayahnya. Ada satu pesan tertulis di sana..

.

 _'Tae anakku, tolong satukan abuku dengan abu ibumu'_

.

Taehyung menjatuhkan surat itu. Setitik air mata mulai meleleh di pipinya. Pandangannya buram. Dia tidak lagi membaca kalimat selanjutnya..

.

.

 _'Jika tidak bisa hidup bersama, lebih baik mati bersama'_

.

.

 **~ END ~**

 **.**

 _Ini merupakan remake dari FF MISSING YOU (YunJae) milik kak Summer Cassie. Aku mengunggah ini setelah dapet ijin si pemilik aslinya. Nama Liu Yifei yang aku pinjam disini itu merupakan salah satu aktris papan atas Cina :) Ditunggu responnya ya.._

 _Anda sopan, saya segan_

 _-Kay_


End file.
